Little Kitsune's Butterflies 7
by Angel Alayah
Summary: When Lee heard that he was considered a special case since he could not do genjutsu and ninjutsu. He decided to give up being a ninja for his own good. But his decisions changes when he meets a little blond boy. [LeeNaru]COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: This is the last version of "Little Kitsune's Butterflies". As I said before I will explain why in the end of the title it says 'Butterflies' who do you think is Naruto's butterflies? Well, to explain Naruto's butterflies are the people whom he encountered and considered them as his precious people. Like Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Chouji and lastly Lee. That's why there are seven versions; I choose those characters to show how different personalities can react to Naruto's own bright personality. All in all I wanted everyone to view Naruto not in a pitiful way but how everyone would love him for who he really is. **

**If you want to view the other versions and the special features I have written, you can just go to my account profile and view them there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever…**

**Summary: When Lee heard that he was considered a special case since he could not do genjutsu and ninjutsu. He decided to give up being a ninja for his own good. But his decisions changes when he meets a little blond boy. LeeNaru**

**(They are 8 years old in the story)**

"**Little Kitsune's Butterflies 7"**

**(Lee's Point of View)**

'_Was I the only one in this world who is disabled to do anything right in my own life?'_

_That thought kept on reeling in my mind every single day and hour, it started on the day I heard that I was a special case and that I couldn't be able to use my chakra. They told me that I was a failure of being a ninja if I am not able to use genjutsu and ninjutsu. With that said, I just shrugged my shoulders and gave up. I decided that I shouldn't live any longer since my life is useless in this world. _

"_This is it… Good bye Konoha and the people who live here…" I said softly, I stood at the edge of the bridge, looking back at the village where I lived and grew up in. I had been thinking about my life and how useless I am, and I finally made a decision that I should end my own life. I looked down at the water below the bridge and I saw my own pitiful reflection, I looked so weak and miserable. A few tears escaped my eyes and I took in a last deep breath of living air. _

'_It's over for Rock Lee, the boy who is disabled to do anything or become as good as a real ninja…' the air swept through my hair, leaves bristled against my skin, there was a tree next to the red bridge. It was so tall and big that I wondered how long it had lived, not only that I envied the tree because it was able to withstand so many things for who-knows-how many years, I could see the hardship of the tree from the marks it held and how hard the bark is. Can you believe it?! I envied a tree?! A tree that doesn't do anything special but be a tree itself!!! Am I paranoid or what?!_

"_Mother, Father… I'm sorry… But I just have to give up… There's no way I could live like this…" I closed my tearing eyes and then I took a few steps forward towards my doom. Before I was able to take a leap to end my life I was…_

"_Monster!" a girl's voice said, my eyes pealed opened immediately and I looked at the source of the voice I just heard. A group of children ganged up on a defenseless kid who lay on the ground in a fetal position. _

"_Where we're you going?! Why didn't you stop for us when we called you?!" A boy said this time and he was kicking dirt at the kid. The other boys saw this and followed him too; they kicked dirt all over the defenseless kid and laughed when they heard him whimpering. _

"_Haha! Not so tough now eh?!" the boy laughed and then he kicked the whimpering boy's leg. The defenseless boy yelped in pain, the little boy curled himself up some more preparing for the next blows, but then nothing happened after a few seconds and then a minute passed by. The little boy who was curled up in the floor decided to open his eyes and sit up, he stared dumbfounded at the boy who was shielding him._

"_Stop this inhuman act!" I said in a loud and demanding tone, the boys just snorted at me and the girl just glared at me._

"_Who the hell are you?! Why don't you step back and let us continue our work?!" the little boy yelled at me, but I stood defiantly protecting the harmless boy on the ground, I glared at each and one of them. I felt my blood rise in a heated frenzy, my brain told me that I was an idiot, but my body told me otherwise. _

"_No…" I said and prepared myself in a fighting position, the boys looked at me like I was crazy, when a minute passed the girl laughed at me and pointed her little finger at me._

"_Haha! I know you! You're the kid who can't become a ninja!" she said laughing loudly, the guys looked at each other and then they all looked at me. They all had smirks on their faces and then they took their advance on me. In the end, I got beaten up and the defenseless boy just watched me horrified. I felt so ashamed and disgraced, I wished that I hadn't helped the boy but as an idiot I just followed my instincts and embarrassed myself. _

"_Hehehe… Next time… If you want to save a life… You have to be as tough as us proud ninja kids to try to beat us!" they all laughed at me who laid on the ground in defeat, the little boy just shivered in fear and ran to me. After laughing it up they left us alone. I felt so pathetic right now, I was held in the boy's small arms, I didn't even want to look at his face not when I felt so vulnerable right now._

"_Are you alright? Did you break a bone?" the soft sweet voice asked me, I looked up at him and I was amazed. He had very beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with so many undetermined emotions, he had whisker-like marks on each side of his face, his lips were pouting and pink colored. He had blond colored hair that looked like spun gold under the sun, his skin was a tanned color; his body was small compared to mine. I couldn't help but blush a bit, his appearance was so cute and adorable, and when I thought about it he reminded me of a kitsune. _

"_No…" I shook my head at him, I didn't feel any pain at all and when I looked at him there was nothing that could hurt me. _

"_That's good…" the boy sighed in relief and then smiled at me, he looked so adorable with his smile, I felt my face heating up and I immediately stood up. If I stayed any longer in his warm and welcoming arms I did not know what would happen to me… I would maybe snuggle in his warmth and embarrass myself some more or just get away from him and face embarrassment later. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" the little boy asked concerned about my frantic retreat. I couldn't say anything but I forced myself to say one word._

"_No…" I shook my head again, this time I turned my back at him and I walked towards the bridge. The little boy followed me and watched me climb the edge, he followed me too and I panicked when I saw him beside me._

"_What are you doing?! This is dangerous! You should get back down!" I say to him, my eyes were wide and my arms were flailing around in the air. The little boy just smiled at me and said in the sweetest voice ever._

"_What are you doing too? This seems dangerous… Why don't you come back down with me?" when he was done I just shook my head at him and pleaded with my eyes. The little boy didn't budge and whenever I took a step forward towards my doom he would also take a step forward towards his doom. _

"_Stop this! Only I have no reason to live!" I huffed angrily at him and a bit irritated, I wanted to die with peace in my mind and body, but this little boy irritated and angered me. He was a stubborn little runt! I fumed at him steam was coming out of my nose and ears, the little boy pouted at me and his eyes looked sad. My anger vanished and I sighed, I didn't want to die guilty either. _

"_I'm sorry… I…You have to step back… Please?" I asked him politely, the little boy nodded his blond head solemnly and went back down for safety. I smiled back at him and waved good bye at him. Then I concentrated on ending my life once again, the little boy just stood and watched me from afar. I closed my eyes and said good bye under my breath, this was the last day I was going to embarrass myself in living. _

"_Good bye life! Good bye to the world of living!" I said and then I took a huge leap, my life was coming to an end… This is the end of Rock Lee… Yes, the boy who couldn't help a defenseless little kid, the boy who couldn't become a ninja… The boy who is so pathetic and disgraced to even deserve the worth of living… The boy who…_

"_Hey! Are you alright?" the little boy asked me, he was just standing at the side of the stream, looking at me with worry in his eyes._

"_Huh?" I looked at him dumbfounded, I noticed that I was just standing waist deep in the water. I thought that I would die once I jumped off the bridge and then the next thing I knew I was still alive. I was still breathing and not drowning. _

"_Didn't you see the sign earlier?" the boy asked me. I shook my head at him and his little tanned finger pointed at a sign that was placed near the end of the bridge. The sign read… 'No diving, 3 feet water'… I felt my face redden in embarrassment; inner Lee cringed in total shock and disbelief. My pride was tarnished and so was my name. That's it I decided that I should definitely end my life for good._

'_Just when I was about to end my life… I embarrass myself in my last breath… What a pathetic loser am I?' I gripped my hands tightly until my knuckles turned white, hot tears came out of my eyes, I turned away from the boy so that he couldn't see me in my pathetic state. I heard a little splash and a wave of water were sent at my direction. I felt small arms wrap around my waist._

"_It's okay to cry…" the little soft voice said, I couldn't stand it anymore, I didn't care if I embarrassed myself as long as I felt safe in the little comfort that was willingly given to me. I turned around and hugged the little boy, I buried my crying face in his small chest, and the little boy patted my back and hushed me._

" _I… I feel so pathetic!" I say in a tight voice, my throat ached and my eyes felt hot. The little boy rubbed my back comfortingly and he looked down at me with a warm smile on his face._

"_Don't be… You're my hero… and you have to be strong…" he grinned at me and then he patted my hair; I shook my head at him._

"_I'm not strong…I'm weak… I deserve to die…" I say indifferently, the little boy's arms disappeared and I looked at him questioningly. The boy looked at me with anger and another emotion I couldn't describe. Was it determination I see in those wonderful blue eyes of his? _

"_If someone weak deserves to die then I should die also!" the little boy said his voice was loud and clear. I stood back and wiped my tears away. I looked down at the boy and saw how serious he was and for the first time I felt so enlightened. This boy somehow made me feel like I was needed and that someone like me deserved to live. He made me feel like my existence has some worth in this world._

"_No… You won't die… Because… Because I will protect you!" I say aloud, my body suddenly felt energized and my will grew stronger by the second. The little boy smiled at me and he nodded his head._

"_Yes… You will protect me and the village of Konoha… You will become one of the best ninjas in the whole wide world!" he said in excitement, his little arms making actions in trying to form a large circle for the world. I smiled at him, he looked so silly but cute when he did that. He was like a 5 years old kid and he looked really adorable. _

"_Hehe… Yes, I will become a great ninja… I will show everyone how strong I am!" I said in aloud and I raised my fist in the air. The little boy sneezed and I remembered that we were still in the water. I smiled at the boy and he smiled back at me, we both went back to dry land. _

"_Wow… It's getting pretty late…" I say as I looked at the setting sun, the little boy agreed and nodded his little blond head. I looked at him again with a smile plastered on my face; the little boy looked up at me with glittering blue eyes._

"_I guess we should go our separate ways then…" I say softly, the boy looked a little sad but nodded his head in agreement. Before we turned our backs towards each other we both waved our hands and said goodbye._

"_Goodbye… I hope to see you again…" I say in a soft voice, the little boy gave me a soft smile and then he ran off. After our encounter that day, I wasn't able to meet him anymore. It was like he didn't exist at all._

'_Even if he didn't exist… I would still go on living and work hard to succeed my life's goals… And my goal is to become the strongest ninja ever! Not only that to find that little blond boy and protect him as I promised!' I huffed and put in a very serious face, I was jogging down the road. After that meeting with the little blond boy, I decided to train myself and so I did. As I jogged I met this very unusual man who wore green spandex, had a bowl cut hair style and bushy eyebrows. He looked at me with interest and then he decided to train me. I felt very happy and I knew that I was one step forward towards my goal… _

_That encounter changed my life… If I hadn't met that kid I would have regretted it entirely… He made me see how many opportunities there were in the world… He made me see that me living wasn't a total loss… He made me see my own worth… And for that I thank him… I thank him so much that I dedicate my life to him…Where ever you are… Thank you…_

'_Little Kitsune why do you enlighten me so? Why does your light touch me and brighten up my being? If so… then I am glad to have met you… If so… then I am glad to have fallen for you… If so… then I am glad to have given my life to you…' _

_End_

**Author's Notes: I am very sad that "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" has come to an end. But this is all I can do for now… I cannot make anymore since some characters that you have requested for me aren't really applicable for the theme… I apologize… But to make up for it… I am still planning on a longer fic… I think it will be a Sasuke Naruto pairing… That's all I can say for now… I will thank you in advance for your reviews and comments… I will also welcome some requests if I see are fitting for me to do… I'm not that talented but I really try… Thank you and God Bless…**

**There are two responses to the readers who are devotionally reading my fics…)**

**To: Yumi Asuka… I hope you enjoyed the Lee Naruto fic… I don't know if it was funny but I tried to write it funny… The Jiraiya Naruto fic sounds a bit complicated for me… And I apologize if I cannot make one… Even though I tried really hard to think… But maybe sometime the idea might pop out… If I am able to write down that fic… I will surely inquire you about it… I really enjoyed your reviews and I hope in the future that I will surely encounter you once again… I am still preparing a longer fic… But I don't know whether it is good or not… I'm still writing it down… And then later someone will review it for me… Well… Thank you and take care… I hope to receive one last of your very inspiring comments before I start over again… **

**To: ****iluvkitsunes… I hope you enjoyed the Lee Naruto fic… Sadly to say this is the last fic of "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" I was unbelievably surprised that I had made a lot of fics… I am glad that my fics are good; I am very inspired as a writer to receive gracious comments. I will practice harder to make an even better fic… Which I am planning right now… I do hope to encounter you again and receive your very great reviews like Yumi's… Well… I hope to receive your review for the last time… Since this is the last of the seven versions… Please do take good care of yourself … And once again thank you… I hope you will be able to read my future fic later on… **


End file.
